


Luctor Et Emergo

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Series: Morior Invictus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lily Evans Potter, Disabled Harry Potter, Forget Weasley Jumpers, Gen, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Malfoy Pajamas, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You'll understand it later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: Harry Potter knew something about him was different. Weird things happened around him, especially when he was angry or upset. He knew his aunt and uncle treated him differently than his cousin, but couldn't figure out why. He was told his parents were dead, but when a woman who look so much like him comes to Privet Drive one day, everything changes.





	1. Information for the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Last time, promise!!
> 
> I am currently away from my laptop and using my phone to update the tags and fix grammar mistakes. I will add the characters when I get home and hopefully post the first real chapter today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made it a bit complicated this time around. This is just so information to help better understand the story. It's just as much for me as it is for you.
> 
> As the story progresses, I will add more information

**Soul Marks - the examples of each are a couple in the story that have that type of Soul Mark**

Every human in the Wizarding World has a Soul Mark (unless, of course, they simply don't have a Soulmate). There are eight types of Soul Marks:

**_Most Common -_  First words Soulmates say to each other**

  1. Most Soulmates will have this Soul Mark



**Matching tattoos**

  1. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle - Purple and Black snakes intertwined


  * Crabbe’s is on his right shoulder blade
  * Goyle’s is on his left thigh



**Small black heart that beats faster as Soulmates move closer to point of meeting, stops beating when Soulmates meet, turns red after Soulmates begin dating**

  1. Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange


  * Bella’s is on her left side
  * Rudolphus’ is on the inside of his right elbow



**Insults** **Soulmate** **is** **called** **appears** **on** **skin. When Soulmates begin dating, the insults fade, but still remain**

  1. Neville and Blaise Zabini


  * Neville’s include ‘Mistake’ on his lower back, ‘Snob’ on his left hip, and ‘Disgrace’ on his right hand.
  * Blaise’s include ‘Squib’ on his left bicep, ‘Clumsy’ on the arch of his right foot, and ‘Idiot’ on the column of his throat



**Tattoo** **representing** **what** **Soulmate** **is** **passionate** **about**

  1. Marcus Flint and Cassius Warrington


  * Marcus is passionate about Quidditch
  * Cassius is passionate about Dueling
  * Marcus’ is a wand on his right forearm shooting red sparks
  * Cassius’ is a broom and Quaffle on his left forearm



**First name of Soulmate with moving background representing them**

  1. Draco and Theo Nott


  * Draco’s is Theo’s name in between in shoulder blades with a forest scene and creatures moving around in the background
  * Theo’s is Draco’s name on his left hip with a sky and a dragon moving its wings and blowing fire in the background



**Tattoos that connect when Soulmates first touch**

  1. Lily and Voldemort - Thestral


  * Lily’s is on her right shoulder
  * Voldy’s is on his left forearm
  * When their hands brush together for the first time, the Thestrals move to their hands to press their noses together



**_Least Common -_ Tattoo that grows as Soulmates interact, starts as Soulmate’s first initial**

  1. Harry (Emerald) and Luna


  * Harry’s (Emerald’s) starts as black calligraphy ‘L’ in the middle of his back, grows into a night sky with a full moon and emeralds as stars
  * Luna’s starts as black calligraphy ‘E’ in the middle of her back, grows into a night sky with a full moon and emeralds as stars




	2. The Birth of a Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bit is kind of like a prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to finish this and get it posted last night, but it was a really busy day and I was exhausted. Sorry!

Everyone thought little Muggleborn Lily Evans would end up with James Potter, and she did. But, she didn't. Lily's heart belonged with another, one who loved her more than James ever could. She and James weren't soulmates as everyone believed, in fact they didn't even have the same Soul Mark. The insults written across James' darker skin didn't match the Thestral that made its home on her right shoulder. That didn't matter, because during their Seventh year they began dating. Sometime before their wedding, Lily met her Soulmate, a handsome man with blood red eyes, which stood out against his dark skin. Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Lily wasn't scared of him, because he loved her dearly. She met with him often, learned about the truth of the Dark Side, that they were only fighting for the right to perform the magic that flowed in their veins, magic everyone else had deemed Dark. She fell in love with him, even planned to leave James, but Marvolo convinced her otherwise. He claimed that he could use a spy on the inside. Lily wasn't too pleased about staying with James, but Marvolo promised it wouldn't be forever. So, when Lily discovered she was pregnant, no doubt with Marvolo's child, she placed James under the Imperious curse, made him believe it was his child, and waited for her love to relieve her of her position as spy.

**October 31st, 1981**

Lily Evans Slytherin (ahem,  _Potter_ ) stood protectively in front of her baby's crib. She cried out as she saw a flash of green and heard the thump of a body hitting the floor. When the figure stood in the doorway, demanding the woman move aside, she stood firm, pointing her wand at him, hand steady despite the deep fear. A flash of green light and a thump came next, and the man's screams as he was killed covered the baby's cries for his mother.

* * *

**July 30th, 1990**

Harry Potter sighed as he woke. His body ached from yesterday's beating, and his leg was so weak he had to hold in a cry when he put even the slightest pressure on it. He waited for Aunt Petunia to open his cupboard door, but it never came. Instead, he heard a sharp knock on the front door, and the door opening. Straining his ears, he could make out parts of the conversation. "-lo, Petunia. May we come inside?" Harry winced when he heard his aunt's shriek, "You! They said you were dead! Get off my property! You freaks don't need to be here!" Harry frowned, he had only ever heard his aunt call him a freak, never anybody else. It was silent for a few seconds, and then Aunt Petunia spoke tensely. "Come in, then." Harry heard three pairs of footsteps, then another voice, a man's deep voice, sounded. "Where is he?" Petunia scoffed, and then she grunted softly. They must've been standing directly in front of his cupboard, because the voices were very clear, even through the wooden door. "Find her family, I will search the house." The first voice, a woman's, spoke coldly, and Harry heard a set of footsteps retreat upstairs, judging by the thumps above his head. It was silent for a few seconds, then the first voice spoke again, with deadly anger. "You put him where?" Harry could hear Aunt Petunia whimper loudly, and then more footsteps on the stairs, this time three sets coming down.

The woman’s voice, Harry thought it was vaguely familiar but couldn’t quite place it, spoke firmly. “Take them in there. Keep them in the room.” More footsteps, this time moving away from his cupboard in the direction of the living room at the end of the hall. Harry, from his spot on his cot, trembled slightly as the locks on his cupboard clicked and the door swung open. A woman stood in front of the cupboard, looking at him. Her eyes, so much like his own, tracked over his body, and then the cupboard. She kneeled, speaking. Unlike seconds ago, her voice was soft and gentle. “Hello dear, I’m going to take you out of here. Would you like that?” Harry curled into himself, not quite trusting the woman, but his actions caused his injured right leg to be pressed painfully into the cot under his tiny body. He cried out, spots dancing in his vision, and the woman reached into the cupboard towards him. He warbled in both pain and fear, but the woman ignored it, and instead of hitting him, she gently scooped him up and cradled him to her body. Harry, just before he passed out, pressed his nose into her fiery red hair and thought the smell was so incredibly familiar.

* * *

When Harry woke, he was in a bed. An actual bed, with a blanket that covered his entire body. His glasses weren’t on his face, so he couldn’t make anything out, but he could feel that his leg was wrapped tightly, as was his ribs. He felt sore, but less so than that morning. Someone in the room must’ve known he was awake, because his glasses were gently placed on his face, and the woman from before was leaning over him. She smiled at him, but Harry wasn't sure he could trust her. He didn't know where he was, but he remembered how cruel she sounded when she was talking to Aunt Petunia. "Hello, child. I see you are awake. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry looked at her, and saw something unidentifiable in her eyes (it was love, but Harry hadn’t seen it for almost eight years, and therefore didn’t remember what it looked like). He was about to respond, but movement near his legs drew his attention from her. He saw a man, with long black hair, picking up various instruments from a table, and pointing them at his leg. Harry tried to curl up, but it was still painful to do so, and he cried out softly. The woman turned to look at the man, "Sev, give us a minute?" The man, Sev, looked at her, then Harry, and nodded. He left the room silently, and Harry relaxed slightly.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She smiled gently, and reached her hand towards Harry’s head. He tensed, and watched the slight frown as she withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap. “You are in my home. You are safe, I promise. My name is Lily. I’m your mother.” Harry frowned, looking at her. “Aunt Petunia says my mum and dad are dead.” “No dear, I am very much alive. And your father... I do not know. I do not believe he is dead, but I don’t think he’s alive, either.” Harry examined her face, and searched her eyes. They were the same shade as his own, perhaps a touch lighter, but just as vibrant. Her dark red hair too, matched the few strands of red in his hair. “How do I know you are telling the truth?” Lily smiled, and pulled something from her pocket, a brown stick. “This is a wand. Most witches and wizards, like you and I, can only do magic with a wand. Your father was a very powerful wizard, he could do magic without his wand.” “Magic? Wizards? What are you talking about?”

Lily set her wand on the bed and looked at Harry. “Has anything ever happened, anything at all, that you couldn’t explain? Maybe when you were upset?” Harry looked down at his hands. He could think of a few times something like that happened. When Aunt Petunia cut is hair too short once, a few years ago, it had grown back overnight. Once, just this past school year, Dudley and his gang were chasing him, and he meant to jump behind the rubbish bins, but somehow ended up on the roof. Glancing back up at Lily, Harry nodded softly. The woman smiled, “That is called accidental magic. While you are a child, you can’t control your magic, and sometimes it comes out, such as if you get very emotional, or if you are in danger.” Harry frowned, thinking of all the times Uncle Vernon beat him, or Aunt Petunia threw something at his head. Lily seemed to be reading his mind, because she continued, “It should’ve protected you, Gem. I’m so sorry it didn’t, and I will find out why.”

“Gem?” Lily smiled slightly, “There’s one more thing. Your name isn’t really Harry Potter, and you don’t really look like that.” Before Harry could respond, Lily turned around and waved towards the bed. Two... creatures came forward, one holding two pieces of paper, and the other holding an ornate box. “These are goblins. They run Gringotts, the Wizard bank. They also administer inheritance tests, and diagnostic tests. They're here to administer both to you. These are Arkit, the manager of the British branch, and Nadkit.” The goblin holding the box set it down and opened the lid. He took out a knife and handed it to Lily while speaking. “In order to do the tests, you must smear your blood on each piece of parchment.” He gestured to the papers in the other goblin’s hands, and Lily looked at Harry, asking a silent question. He braced himself, and nodded as he held out his hand. Lily sliced his palm open, guiding his hand to the parchments to smear the blood on it, then healed it by pointing her wand at it and muttering softly.

Harry watched in awe as the red smears began to move, forming swooping letters. When it was done, the goblin handed the first one to Harry for him to read:

_ **Full Birth Name:** _

_Emerald Marvolo Slytherin_

_ **Full Adopted Name:** _

_Harry James Potter_

_ **Date of Birth:** _

_July 31st, 1980_

_ **Birth Magical Family:** _

_Thomas Marvolo Slytherin (Lord Voldemort) - Father - **Compromised** , Lilith Jasmine Slytherin (nee Evans) - Mother, Severus Tobias Snape - Godfather, Narcissa Violetta Malfoy (nee Black) - Godmother, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (nee Black) - Godmother -  **Compromised**_

_** Adopted Magical Family:  
** _

_James Fleamont Potter - Father - **Deceased** , Sirius Orion Black - Godfather - **Compromised**_

_** Magical Guardian:  
** _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_ **Bonded Familiars:** _

_Two familiars, not yet bonded_

_ **Soulmate(s):** _

_One soulmate, unknown identity_

_ **Magical Abilities By Inheritance:** _

_Parsletongue - by father_

_Elemental magic - fire - by father_

_Elemental magic - water - by mother_

**_Magical Abilities Not Inherited:_ **

_Elemental magic - air - by soulmate_

_Elemental magic - earth - by soulmate_

_Ancient Runes Gifted_

_Language Gifted_

_Undeveloped Animagus Ability_

**_Inherited Lordships:_ **

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (locked)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw _

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff _

_Lord Hogwarts_

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter _

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell _

_ **Inherited Properties:** _

_**Slytherin:** _

_Slytherin Castle (locked)_

_Slytherin Manor_

**_Gryffindor:_ **

_Gryffindor Castle_

_Gryffindor Manor_

**_Ravenclaw:_ **

_Ravenclaw Castle_

_Ravenclaw Manor_

**_Hufflepuff:_ **

_Hufflepuff Castle_

_Hufflepuff Manor_

**_Potter:_ **

_Potter Manor_

_Potter Cottage_

_Godric's Hollow_

**_Black:_ **

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

**_Peverell:_ **

_Peverell Castle_

_Peverell Manor_

**_Inherited Vaults:_ **

_**Slytherin Vault -**  4,897,654,429 (locked)_

_**Personal Vault -** 4,897,654,429_

_**Gryffindor Vault -**  3,564,749,502_

_**Ravenclaw Vault -** 2,572,893,093_

_**Hufflepuff Vault -** 1,844,356,746_

_**Potter Vault -** 685,076,424_

_**Black Vault -** 853,704,693_

_**Peverell Vault -** 1,766,503,720_

**_Magical Blocks:_ **

_**Glamour -** 100% by Lilith Jasmine Slytherin (nee Evans)_

_**Magical core -**  75% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_**Elemental magic -**  100% block on all sides by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_**Parsletongue -** failed 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_**Familiar bonding -**  failed 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

**_Undeveloped_** _**Animagus Ability -**  100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_**Soulmate bonding -**  100% block on all sides by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"I will make copies of both to store in the Slytherin Vault, my Lady." The goblin who handed the other paper to Lily spoke, and Lily nodded. "Thank you, Arkit." She glanced over the paper in hand, and Harry (or Emerald, he couldn't quite figure it out) watched as her face morphed from gentleness to fury. She exhaled deeply, then put the paper down and looked to him. "There is a way to remove the blocks placed on you. They were placed illegally. I am sorry I had to put a glamour on you, which changed your appearance, but I had to protect you from the wizards trying to destroy your father," Harry looked at her questioningly, and she chuckled. "A story for another time. Right now, we need to let Severus continue healing your leg, so that you may remove the blocks on you." Harry nodded, and Lily called for Severus to return to the room. He did, and looked at Harry. "Hello, I am your godfather, Severus Snape. You may call me anything you are comfortable with. May I continue healing your leg?" Harry nodded, and watched as Severus picked up his own wand and began waving it over Harry's leg, murmuring. Colorful lights began flashing in the air, and then they floated towards Harry's leg, until they floated  _into_ his leg. Suddenly, his leg was in less pain than seconds before. Severus dropped his wand on the bed and turned to Lily. "It will last long enough to get his blocks removed, and maybe pick out a new wardrobe, and then, unfortunately, it will have to be healed the Muggle way, with the help of potions." Lily nodded, and turned to Harry. "Good. Let's get your blocks removed, then."


	3. Diagon Alley

With Lily's help, Harry was able to get out of bed and limp towards the fireplace. Lily explained the concept of travelling by Floo, and assured Harry she would Floo with him until he got used to it. When they stopped spinning, they stepped into a large white room, with rows of desks with more goblins behind it. Arkit and Nadkit were waiting for them, and they followed the two into a room with walls of a deep red. The room held an ornate mirror next to a table, a black wardrobe, and a small pool of sparkling black liquid. "You must remove all clothing and step into the pool. It is filled with a liquidized magic that will cure all injuries it can, as well as remove any blocks placed on you. The soulmate block that was placed on you will be removed from your soulmate when it is removed from you. You will fall into a deep sleep, but no harm will come to you. After you wake, stand in front of the mirror and your true self will be revealed. Once you are your true self, approach the wardrobe and think of an outfit while holding the handles and it will appear inside." Harry nodded and hesitated, glancing at Lily and Severus. He began to shed his clothes, missing the angry looks the goblins and wizards traded at the sight of his heavily scarred back, and sunk into the black liquid. It was pleasantly warm, and he felt his eyes drooping. His body, which had grown accustomed to aches and pains, suddenly felt as if it was floating on a cloud.

When he woke, it was three hours later, which, unbeknownst to Harry, worried the goblins. Nobody had stayed in the pool that long. He looked at Lily, who gave him a soft smile of reassurance, before approaching the mirror and staring into it. He squinted, before he realized his eyes had been corrected, and took off his glasses. Staring at him in the mirror was Harry Potter, before it slowly morphed into a woman with fluttering white wings. She smiled at him and beckoned for him to follow her, before she began walking further into the mirror. Gulping, Harry followed. "Who are you?" The woman smiled. "I am Conah, the Angel of Purity. Centuries ago, the goblins asked if I would reside in the Mirror of Purity, to guide people looking for their true selves. That is where I am taking you now." Harry nodded, and silence filled the space. He didn't know why, but Conah's presence was comfortable. He felt safe, walking with her. Soon, they approached a figure. It was held upright in glowing chains, which were slowly crumbling. "What's happening? Who is that?" "It's you. These glowing chains are the blocks placed on you. As my liquidized magic from the Pool of Rebirth takes effect, the blocks will fall. After the last chain falls away, you will be able to return to your true self, and to the real world." Harry frowned, looking up at the angel. "Will I ever see you again?" "Everyone does." Harry nodded softly, and looked at his body.  
  
Where Harry Potter had medium brown skin, Emerald Slytherin was pale. His hair was shiny jet black with dark red undertones, and fell in soft, curly waves around his face. His jaw and cheekbones were sharp and defined, his closed eyes were deep set under dark eyebrows. He thought he looked quite noble, like a true prince, if he was being honest. He was still short for his age, and his face and body were still riddled with scars, but he didn't care. He was in awe of how much safer he felt staring at his true self. As he watched, another glowing chain crumbled, and a black calligraphic ‘L’ appeared in the middle of his back.  
  
The last link in the chains fell away from the body and suddenly Harry was facing Conah, instead of standing next to her. He looked to where he had previously been standing, and saw the body he had lived in his entire life, before looking back to Conah. She smiled, leaned down to press a soft kiss to his hairline, and gestured behind her, towards the surface of the mirror, "Go, child, and be free. I will see you again, I promise."  Emerald smiled and walked past the angel, exiting the mirror and returning to the room in Gringotts, looking at Arkit and Nadkit, then Lily and Severus. Turning around to peer in the mirror, he saw Conah's smiling face for a second before he was looking at his own face in the mirror, vibrant green eyes with a crimson swirl staring back at him. He shivered slightly, feeling cold, and headed towards the wardrobe to dress.  
  
He opened the doors of the wardrobe and dressed in the black trousers, a silk shirt in a deep green, a black robe, and shiny black dress shoes. After dressing, he limped towards Lily and Severus, his leg not anymore healed despite the liquidized magic. Lily turned to Arkit, "I would like to purchase a Gringotts card and coin pouch for Emerald. You may take the money from the Slytherin Vault." Arkit nodded, and Nadkit disappeared from the room, returning a minute later with a golden card and black pouch. He set them on the table and turned to Emerald to explain how they worked. "My Prince, this is a Gringotts card, similar to that of a Muggle credit card, that you can use to buy purchases. Give your full name to the cashier as you hand them the card, and they will take the necessary amount from your vault. This is a coin pouch that you stick your hand in and speak the vault you wish to take money from." Nadkit produced the knife. "Three drops on each." Emerald pricked his finger and let the blood drop onto each, watching them flash crimson, then slipped the two items in his pocket. He watched as Lily turned to Nadkit and Arkit and bowed. "Thank you for your help today, may your gold always flow." The goblins bowed, responding, "May your enemies tremble at your feet, My Lady."

Severus slipped Emerald a potion, murmuring that it was to numb the pain in his leg, then the trio left Gringotts, the two Slytherins pulling up their hoods. They entered a store called Twilfitt and Tatting's, which Emerald was informed was a high end clothing store. A woman who introduced herself as Maddie Twilfitt smiled at him. "Hello dear, Lord Snape. In need of new clothes?" Severus smiled at Maddie. "Yes ma'am, a whole new wardrobe, please. What colors would you like, Emerald?" "Dark greens and blues, and blacks, please. Also, please do a material that won't irritate my skin." Lily murmured to Severus, who spoke to Maddie, "Include dark reds and purples, and dark greys as well." Maddie nodded and led Emerald to the back of the store to get measured. "Alright dears, these should be finished tomorrow morning, so you can come pick it up then. Is there anything else?" After buying a pair of black pajamas to sleep in for the night, the trio headed to the Leaky Cauldron, to Floo back home.

* * *

By the time they returned home, Emerald's leg had flared up in pain once more, and he had to be helped into the pair of pajamas and into bed. Lily ate dinner in his bedroom with him, calling upon a wrinkly creature to bring dinner to them, who Lily explained was a house-elf. While they ate, Lily explained many parts of the Wizarding World, including the mark on his back, which was called a Soul Mark. She informed him that his godmother and her family were stopping by the next day, as well as Severus' husband and son. Severus came up a few hours later to give him another potion, which he explained would ease the pain in his leg and help him sleep. The potion did it's work quite quickly, because before he knew it, Emerald's eyes were drooping and he was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep calling him Harry until the glamour was removed, since he was still technically Harry Potter because of the glamour


	4. A Memorable Birthday and A Problem Comes to Light

The next morning, a house elf woke Emerald up. "Master Emerald, Mistress Lily says yous be needing to wake up to greet Masters Malfoys and Snapes." Emerald blinked his eyes open and yawned, stretching. "Who are you?" The house elf, who was dressed in a tiny butler's outfit, bowed lowly. "I is being Bodry, Master Emerald's personal house elf." Emerald sat up and flipped the soft green covers off of himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and Bodry appeared at his side to help him stand. "Thank you, Bodry." "Tis my pleasure, Master. Yous be needing to dress before breakfast." Emerald frowned. "Is my wardrobe ready?" Bodry nodded and pointed his free hand towards the dark brown wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Master Severus be picking it up this morning and storing it there. Come, Master." Bodry saw Emerald wince as he took a soft step towards the wardrobe and tutted, pushing him back to sit on the bed. "I's be getting it, Master, sit and rest your leg." Emerald smiled gratefully and watched Bodry appear in front of the wardrobe, snapping his fingers. As he did, an outfit appeared next to him on the bed. It consisted of a deep purple dress shirt, dark grey waistcoat and trousers, and dark grey dress shoes. A dark grey robe and deep purple cloak appeared over the back of his desk chair. Bodry snapped his fingers again, and Emerald was dressed. Bodry helped Emerald stand again, and warned, "Hold tight, Master." Emerald nodded and Bodry snapped his fingers, making them both appear in the living room downstairs, next to Lily. "Good morning, Gem. Thank you Bodry, you may go." Bodry helped Emerald sit on the couch, then bowed and disappeared. Lily handed Emerald a pain potion, which he downed gratefully, and sat next to him. "Severus is bringing over more potions for you. You'll have to take a few daily potions each morning until you get stronger." Emerald nodded and shifted in the seat, grimacing as his leg jolted. Lily frowned and stood, leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later, holding a cane. "This should help. It's charmed to take all pressure off of your leg, so it shouldn't hurt as much when you move."

Emerald gripped the handle, which was in the shape of a rearing snake, and stood, relieved when he found no feeling as he pressed his leg into the ground. "Thanks, Mum." Lily smiled and nodded. Another house elf came into the room, bowed lowly to the pair, then swept his hand behind him. "Masters Malfoys and Snapes is being here." "Thank you, Kilny. Please bring them in here." Kilny bowed again and disappeared, returning seconds later leading a group of people in. Emerald watched as the man with long blonde hair kissed Lily's cheek, then as his wife did the same. The man next to Severus, with short black hair, greeted Lily in the same way. The two boys, who looked to be Emerald's age, approached him. The first introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, and the second as Archer Snape. Draco was a replica of his father, with the same blonde hair, grey eyes, and sharp face. Archer seemed to mix both Severus and his husband, who was introduced to Emerald as Regulus Black. He had Severus' black eyes, Regulus' skin tone, a light tan, and had a facial structure from both men. He, like his parents, had jet black hair. Kilny appeared after a few minutes of chatter. "Masters, breakfast is being served." Lily nodded, "Thank you, Kilny."

The group moved to the dining room for breakfast, where Draco and Archer began a lively conversation with Emerald about a multitude of topics. As breakfast was finished, Lily suggested the boys go outside, so they sat in the garden as they chattered. Eventually, talk turned to Soul Marks. Draco revealed that he knew who his soulmate was, a boy their age named Theo Nott. Archer told the pair he didn't have a Soul Mark, and Emerald shrugged when asked. "It's just the letter 'L'." Draco looked at him with surprise. "That's a really rare Mark. When you meet your Soulmate, the Mark will grow." The boys began talking about yet another set of various topics, only stopping when Lily came outside. "Would you boys like to go to Diagon?" Draco and Archer nodded enthusiastically, and Emerald hesitated, before nodding. He was still adjusting to actually getting things because he wanted them, or having the choice to go somewhere. Lily smiled and nodded, and the boys followed her back inside. Emerald adjusted his grip on his cane as he stepped into the fireplace, Lily keeping her promise to Floo with him while he was still injured. They came out in the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring Tom the barkeeper as the boys followed Lily to Diagon Alley. Lily directed the trio of boys to the trunk shop, where a man came to greet them. "Why hello! My name is Phillip Anderson, what can I be doin' for ya?" Lily smiled at the man, "I would like to look at your luxury trunks, please." As Phillip led the group to the rack of luxury trunks, Emerald tugged on his mother's sleeve softly. "You don't have to spend so much on me." He was frowning, and watched as Lily stopped and took hold of his shoulders gently. "You are my son, and I haven't seen you in nine years. Let me spoil you." Emerald looked into her eyes, then nodded and followed her to where Phillip waited.

After viewing a number of trunks, Emerald picked out one with a walk in library that held up to 10,000 books, a dueling chamber, and potions chamber, among the wardrobe and general storage compartments every trunk held. It was black with a dark green lid and silver lining. Draco insisted they begin filling up Emerald's library, so they headed into a store called Flourish and Blotts to pick out books. There was a small section of Muggle classics, the type of book Emerald would sneak into his cupboard to read, so the boy picked out quite a few. Archer, Draco, and Lily all recommended other books to get, which included the Hogwarts first year curriculum, books on pureblood etiquette and living in the Wizarding World, special abilities, and familiars. Emerald also decided he wanted to get a book on Wizarding Politics. The cashier offered a catalog to Emerald when they went up to pay, explaining that he would simply have to owl the name of the book and author and they would send it, so Emerald gladly took that as well.

Lily began leading them through Diagon Alley and into another alley with a sign naming it 'Knockturn Alley'. Draco and Archer both seemed confused, but remained silent. They stepped into a shop, and Emerald looked around. It was a shop for pets, he guessed. There were cages all around, holding a number of different animals. Each cage had a sign on it, which told the gender and species of each animal inside. Lily turned to Emerald, "Your inheritance test said you have two familiars, so I brought you here. These are all unbonded familiars, meant to bond to a specific wizard or witch. Look at the cages with two animals inside, and you will know if your familiars are in here." Emerald nodded and browsed the cages, stopping at the ones with two animals inside. He was giving up hope of finding his familiars when Draco pointed. "Em, you missed a cage over there." Slowly, Emerald made his way over to the cage Draco had pointed out. Looking at the sign on the cage, Emerald read:  _"Male cobra, female black panther"_. He looked into the cage, seeing a snake with shining dark purple scales and bright red eyes, curled up next to a small black panther with violet colored eyes. They both lifted their heads to look at Emerald, and he stared back, feeling a warmth blossom in his chest. He glanced at his mother, and nodded. Lily smiled and called the store owner over. He released the animals from the glass cage, and began speaking to Lily about caring for them. Emerald half listened, too busy stroking his familiars' necks. The snake looked up at him and hissed, and Emerald heard a hissing voice in his head,  _"You are our master."_ Before he could respond, the panther looked at him and he heard a soft voice, almost like a purr.  _"We will protect you."_ Emerald smiled at the two animals and spoke in his head, trusting the animals would hear him.  _"Thank you."_ Lily called him over, and he spent the next ten minutes gathering food and grooming items for the two animals, then showing the panther the beds to decide which she liked best, doing the same with the terrariums for the snake.

As Draco and Archer suggested stores to visit next, Emerald hissed in pain. His snake, which had wrapped himself around his shoulders, hissed in concern as the panther purred. He tried to take a step closer to his mother and cousins, but his right leg trembled. Looking down, he saw the leg of his trousers darkening, and he could feel the sticky substance against his leg, one he was all too familiar with. He called out, and fell to the ground just as Lily rushed to him. She gasped softly when she saw Emerald's leg, then gathered the boys around Emerald. "Everyone hold tightly to him, we have to Floo home. Come." Draco and Archer helped support Emerald as they followed Lily into a store called Borgin and Burkes. "Don't touch anything boys. Mr. Borgin, we need the use of your Fireplace and Floo powder, now." A man came out from behind the counter, bowing to Lily, but she waved him off. He stood and grabbed a jar, holding it out. Lily took a handful and tossed it into the fireplace, then ushered Arched through. She helped Draco get in the fireplace with Emerald, then stepped through herself.

* * *

By the time they Flooed home, Emerald was barely able to stand, even with the help of the cane and Draco. Lily scooped him up, careful of his leg, and rushed to their miniature infirmary, calling to Archer behind her. "Go get your fathers!" Draco followed his godmother, looking worriedly at Emerald as she gently placed him on one of the beds. Archer followed seconds later with Severus and Regulus in tow. They both blanched and Regulus, who was a healer at St. Mungo's, set to work scanning Emerald. When he finished, he turned to Lily, looking grave. "It's bad. Somehow, there's an infection inside his leg. It must come from multiple injuries to the same area of his leg over the years. If the infection travels to his heart, it will kill him." "How do we stop the infection?" Regulus looked at his husband, before returning his eyes to Lily, sighing. "There's only one way that's completely effective." Lily narrowed her eyes at the healer, waiting for an answer. Regulus glanced at his husband again, and the Potions master ushered his son and godson out of the room. Once the door closed behind them, Regulus looked back down at Emerald, who had fallen unconscious. "Amputation." Lily growled, getting aggravated, "You can't be serious. I will not allow it." Regulus sighed, staring hardly at Lily. "Right now, my scans say that the infection is only in his leg. In just twenty four hours' time, the infection will travel from his leg to his abdomen, and this option will be off the table. I understand that you do not want amputation, but you have to consider what's best for him. Having only one leg, or living on borrowed time. If you wish to look for another way to stop the spreading, by all means, go ahead. But I need to know your decision within 18 hours so I may prepare as necessary."

With that, Regulus left the room, leaving the mother alone with her son and her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that the Malfoy, Snape, and Slytherin families are related somehow. Probably through the Black Family, they're related to fricking everyone.


	5. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, guys! Everything’s been hectic the past few months, and I meant to update earlier in the month, but then I sprained my ankle so I’ve been having to adjust to using crutches and a boot for the next six weeks, at least.
> 
> I hope I’ll get back into a somewhat normal update schedule, but knowing me, probably not lol.

The next morning, at 6:30, Regulus came back into the infirmary. Just as he suspected, he found Lily by Emerald's side, staring at his face. He tapped her shoulder gently, and she looked up at him. "Your 18 hours are up, Lily. What are we doing?" Lily looked back down at Emerald, then stood. "You're sure it'll stop the infection from spreading to his abdomen?" Regulus nodded, "If my scans are accurate." "And what if they're inaccurate?" Regulus peered at Lily. "My scans haven't been inaccurate for thirteen years." Lily sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I know." Regulus' gaze softened, and he pulled out his wand. "Would you like me to do another?" The woman nodded, and Regulus waved his wand. Among the colored lights was an image of a body, and two timers. "This shows Emerald's body. See that bright red light? That's the infection. As you can see, it's in his knee. This first timer here shows how long until it travels to the next part of his body, the abdomen in this case. Six hours. This other timer shows how long until it reaches his heart and kills him." Lily gasped softly. "Three months?" Regulus nodded gravely. "You just got him back, Lils. I don't want you to lose him again." Lily nodded, and looked back at the tiny form on the bed. The snake and panther were curled up on the bed as well, refusing to leave their Master. "It's the only way. You know what you're doing?" Regulus nodded, "I'll need two people to help me. They only need a basic knowledge of healing. I was thinking you and Sev?" Lily nodded, and called for a house elf to gather Severus. Once he entered the room, the three set about prepping for the operation. Lily called Draco and Archer in, asking them to keep the two animals occupied while they worked. She turned to the animals, who were watching her. "We will make sure your Master is safe, but we need space to do that. Please, go with Draco and Archer and let them look after you while we work." The snake nodded it's head, and Severus looked down at it sternly. "No harming them, understand?" The snake peered at Severus as if to say, 'well duh', and slithered from the bed to follow Draco and Archer, the panther jumping down to join them. Once they left, Regulus instructed Lily to transfigure Emerald's clothes into a hospital gown. The healer directed Severus and Lily throughout the entire process, trusting they knew to follow his directions. They did, trusting that the healer knew what he was doing.

The preparation took an hour, and the operation took four and a half. With thirty minutes before the infection entered his abdomen, Regulus was shaping the muscles of Emerald's upper thigh and bandaging it. Severus and Lily helped him clean up, which included cleaning themselves up, then Lily returned to Emerald's side, wanting to be there when he woke up.

* * *

As Emerald woke, he felt dizzy. He tried to sit up, but his body felt like lead, unable to move. Looking around, he saw Lily in a chair next to his bed, sleeping. She looked quite uncomfortable, slouched in the chair with her head hanging. As he shifted, he looked down at his legs. Or...leg? Seeing where they blanket raised and fell on his right side, he shouted in shock. He couldn't breathe, and as he scrambled to sit up, he didn't notice Lily jerking awake. He thrashed harder when he felt arms wrap around him, but the familiar voice soothing him made him calm. He cried out, reaching to touch his leg. "It's okay, Gem, it's okay. We had to do it, but it's okay. We're going to find a way for you to walk again, I promise. I'm so sorry, Gem." He cried, hands clutching Lily's arm as she rocked him gently. Regulus approached a few minutes later, murmuring in Lily's ear. She nodded and waved him away. She sat with Emerald until he calmed completely, murmuring gentle nothings in his ear. When he was calm enough, Lily called for a house elf to bring Draco, Archer, and Emerald's familiars in to see him. While the boys entertained Emerald, Lily stepped away to speak with Regulus.

As she stepped away, Draco and Archer came forward, with his snake and panther in their arms. They deposited the animals on his bed and began chattering away, keeping him distracted, which Emerald was grateful for. “So, do you know what you’re going to name them?” Draco gestured to the familiars, and Emerald looked down. “Zareh and Dyana.” His familiars nuzzled him, so Emerald took that as a sign of their approval to their names. At that moment, Lily came back over to the bed. “Alright Gem, there’s an ancient spell that can replace your leg. It takes a lot of power, so Regulus and I are going to perform it together, but I promise you’ll be able to walk again.” She brushed Emerald’s hair away from his forehead, and he leaned into the touch.

”When can we do the spell?” Lily smiled softly at the boy as she answered. “Regulus needs a few hours to rest, but we can do it tonight.”

* * *

The spell took many hours of uninterrupted concentration, but it worked. As Lily fell into a chair, exhausted, she surveyed their work. A gleaming silver leg that would feel and move as if it were real. The woman peered at her son’s sleeping face and smiled softly, letting her eyes close as sleep overtook her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, but I wanted to make sure I was able to post it today.


	6. So......

I’m really sorry guys, but I’m just not liking this story. I’m going to rewrite it, and I promise no matter what, I will not rewrite it again. I’m really sorry to keep doing this to y’all, but I just don’t like it nor can I find any inspiration to continue writing it in the current Version. I am currently working on the new (and last, I swear) version of this story, but I want to ask y’all:

Should Harry (who  _will_ get a new name that I am not revealing yet) have Draco as a Soulmate, or Luna, or someone else?

(Just to let y’all know, Lily and Voldy are still going to be his parents, so he will be in no way related to Draco or the Malfoy Family - I checked. But if y’all decide someone other than Draco for the Soulmate I might change it to Bella and Voldy, it really just depends on y’all. So if y’all want Bella/Voldy, don’t choose Draco)

Y’all have until Sunday, September 8th, to comment your preferences, cause I really wanna get this story rolling. I think I’ll be able to post at least the first chapter without knowing who y’all would like to see as Soulmate, so y’all have a week.

(I’m writing this on Thursday, September 5th. I’m very impatient, and I won’t be able to update very much next week, so I’m going to cut it off at noon EST tomorrow. After that, I’m going through the comments and deciding who the Soulmate will be. Just a note, I might go by number of comments for each name, but if I don’t like the pairing or don’t think I’ll do well writing it, I’m going to choose a pairing I think I will like and/or have a fun time writing. No matter what, the Soulmate will be someone suggested in the comments, so if y’all wanna see a specific pairing, go ahead and comment down below).

Again, super sorry to keep doing this to y’all, but I promise you this is the last time, really.

 

Okay! It is currently 12:03 EST, and I have looked through the comments to decide who Harry’s soulmate will be. The majority of y’all wanted to keep Lilly/Voldemort, so that’s happening. It also seemed like the majority wanted to keep Harry/Luna, but I don’t think I’ll enjoy writing that very much, which might turn into just plain bad writing. So, I’ve looked through the comments and I’ve decided that Harry’s soulmate will be Fred Weasley! Luke suggested him or George, so kudos to you (and also thanks for commenting him or George, they’re my favorite characters). I think I’ll have fun writing Harry/Fred, so that’s what it’s going to be. Chapter 3 of Ad Astra will be posted in just a second, and I’m working on 4 and 5 right now.

 

I’m sorry to everyone who didn’t get to see the soulmate they wanted, but the way I see it, if I picked a soulmate that I didn’t like, it would probably turn into the writing getting worse, or me ending up just starting to hate the story, which would result in either abandonment, deleting the story, or rewriting it yet again (which I promised I wouldn’t do).


End file.
